


Ashes to Ashes

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Gnov, Beta!Dek, Bukkake, Cigarettes, Dom/sub, Missionary, Other, non binary character, sadism/masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Gnov puts Dek’s endurance to the test.
Relationships: Gnov/Dek (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	Ashes to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry but when I think of Galra smoking this is what comes to mind.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, is not beta read.

Gnov loved to have control.

When power presents itself she figures out how to take hold of it and make it hers either through patience and opportunity or through aggression and force. Whether it's professional or personal, she will make sure she makes sure it goes how she wants it to.

Of course she's sometimes willing to let things slide as long as it doesn't have any negative effect in the long run and she knows no matter how efficient her crew and underlings maybe she can't expect perfection as much as it infuriates her at times.

There is however an exception to this rule and their name was Dek.

When it came to her lieutenant and lover, she only expected the best from them. Any failure to do so will end in punishment. Sweet delicious punishment of Gnov's choosing.

"Mistress..."

Tonight was no different as Gnov was going quite slow into her pet. She could feel them trembling under her, completely naked and vulnerable under her narrowed eyes. The commander was smoking a viper lily cigarette that comes out as a stream of black smoke from her lips. She can feel their it clenching around her, trying to entice her to fuck her pet deep and hard into that wonderful, familiar warmth.

When they open their mouth to speak, a finger is pressed to their lips for silence.

"Now now, pet. Just because it doesn't hurt doesn't mean that it's not punishment...though if you'd like it to hurt..." she slides her hand down over their body, cupping one of their soft breasts and gently kneading the skin, "I suppose we could try a little test. What do you say Dek?"

They nod and arch under her when she exhales smoke into their face, making them breath it in.

She laughed quietly when they cough.

"I'm going to out my cigarette out on your skin Dek," She holds the dark, burning stick of paper and herbs above them, "If you dare make a noise before I come, then I will pull out to leave you as you are untiil I either come back or until some lower ranked corporal finds you. Your choice."

Dek's eyes water at the next stream of smoke in their eyes, "...Y-yes ma'am. I w-won't make a noise..."

Gnov relishes how Dek trembles under her hand when she slides it down their stomach. With a another deep inhale of her cigarette she picks up the pace of her thrusts. She watches as they gasp quietly and wrap their legs around her strong hips, an attempt to focus their need silently through their body instead of through their voice.

Slowly she holds their throat as she removed the cigarette from her lips. Without warning, she puts it out right between their breasts, watching their eyes widen and how their hands grip the sheets. The silent agony, and the soft trembling was arousing to her knowing she was the cause of such strain for control.

Her thrusts grow harder as she takes in another drag before putting it out on their stomach just above the belly button. Dek arches and grits their teeth as their hands starts to shake. Some smoke rises off the fresh burn on their stomach.

As Gnov started to fuck her pet, she continued to use Dek as her living ashtray. Burns were on their stomach, their thighs, and their breasts as they continue their struggle not to make a sound,

When she puts it out a little too close to the nipple, it was when she had started to pound their weeping slit, her cock twitching as it was growing closer to orgasm...!

A single ember lands on Dek's nipple, catching them off guard and earning a soft cry from the suddeness.

Gnov pulls out just as suddenly, her cock gushing globs of her seed, "Hmph. You were so close Dek..."

"Ah...! P-please...!"

"No no no. You knew the consequences...now you won't get to cum," Gnov grunts as she grips herself and pumps herself over the edge, "I on the...Aaah...other hand...!"

Dek whimpers as the cum spurts on to their front, the cum dribbling over the burns and making them shake. Gnov watches them as they squirm a bit and whine in need like a yupper in heat who was also being burned.

"Mistress...!" they whimper needily.

Gnov gently strokes their head, "Now now now. I know you can handle it...do it for me?"

All they could do in the moment, facing their commander...was nod.

Which is exactly what they did.


End file.
